Say Goodbye
by geniusgirl
Summary: [Complete] Harry is offered the chance to vanish Voldemort for good, but it requires the ultimate sacrifice.
1. How it is

Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I don't act like I own Harry Potter, because of two words: 'I don't.'

Chapter 1 - How it is

Harry Potter was a fully qualified wizard, an auror helping fight Lord Voldemort in these times of trouble, maybe not directly, as he needed to stay hidden, but in other ways too. He was happily married to a young, lady called Virginia, and they had one daughter called Elizabeth. 

But life was stressful enough without the wailing of Elizabeth in the night, not that it was entirely her fault, Harry knew Lord Voldemort had plans to destroy Harry's loved ones in a desperate attempt to destroy the heir of Godric Gryffindor himself. Harry spent his nights cold and laying awake as he feared for the lives of his friends and family, his forever-growing inner - circle. 

Voldemort knew Harry well enough by now to know if he couldn't get to Harry physically, he would just have to hurt him emotionally, to try and get the heir out of hiding by killing his loved ones. Not that Voldemort truly understood 'weak, human emotions like love' he had said before he had rid himself of such things, but he finally understood the way to get to Harry was to pierce a hole through his heart, emotionally.

Harry was still recovering from his last encounter with Voldemort; he remembered the dark, damp situation in which he had been stuck. It had been a dark, dreary night and Harry had expected to find noone, he was deeply mistaken. He had literally run straight into Voldemort, Harry had narrowly escaped, and now knew not to be so foolish in the near future.

You see, now there was a full-fledged war against Voldemort, his death - eaters and everyone fighting for what is good, and right. Muggles were now involved also; the ministry of magic had no time to run after Muggles and put memory charms on them anymore. They just had to live in horror, hoping that somehow, someway they would wake up to a world without a wizarding war where no Muggle could possibly defend themselves. That was what everyone wished for, the end, actually, it were a common knowledge, many, even some Death - Eaters, were fed up. Harry had already known a few wizards and witches, who had left the war completely, and pretended to live their lives as helpless Muggles in hard to find locations. 

But that was something, neither Harry nor Ginny could do, as Voldemort and his Death - Eaters were working very hard to find, him, and as Harry had realised on his last encounter, they were everywhere.

It was lucky for them they had a safe secret keeper, Albus Dumbledore was standing up to the threats in the wizarding world and still remaining to be in charge of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and wizardry. Which was a good thing, more people with magical energy were needed each day.

These were times of terror; The Dark Mark was now something, Muggles and Wizards alike, witnessed very often in their very frantic and often painful lives. It still struck pure terror, though, even if The Dark Mark hovering above your hometown was something you saw very often.

Let's put it this way, noone wants to ever see The Dark Mark hovering above their homes, but they know well enough that it was probably going to happen sometime, and people had learned to expect the worst.

There were a lot more people living on the streets and moving each day now, but it was probably less safe, they were unprotected and uncovered, some Death-Eaters were thick enough to forget which families they had killed off, torn apart and divided and might possibly leave you alone. Not many were that lucky. 

Of course, Aurors everywhere were catching Death-Eaters all the time, but more of them escaped than went into Azkaban, which was quite worrying, although there were no longer Dementors guarding them, but high ranking ministry officials, which may have been part of the problem.

And don't forget Lord Voldemort had the Dementors on his side, most people slept in terror just because of them alone, the Dementors loved nothing more than to give their victims a nice kiss, a worse than death kiss more like. 

There were a lot of people who needed to be protected at the moment, but their were even less people willing to be a secret keeper, having someone else lives on their hands is not something most people want to have on their back. Especially when you might be tortured further by Death-Eaters having 'fun' or tortured by Lord Voldemort himself, neither of which was very nice.

In these times it was hard to find a happy, upbeat person, the happiest people were probably those at Hogwarts. After all, they were under the crooked nose of Albus Dumbledore himself. Of course, many at Hogwarts feared for their families outside Hogwarts, and wondered how they were doing; most people had already suffered at the right hand of Lord Voldemort.

This was how the world was at the present, and at times it looked like there was no way out, no end to finally clear up the pain and unhappiness people were accustomed to. 

It seemed like there was no end…


	2. What a dark and dreary night can bring

Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, well, let's put it one way, I would NOT be writing this fic.

Chapter 2 - What a dark and dreary night can bring

Harry was pretty much fed up of not really having much of a part of a war that was partly over him. Harry did know better than to go outside too much, he really did, but some times called for desperate measures.

Ginny was reading a story to Elizabeth, who usually fell in the deepest sleep when Ginny read her a story, but she started bawling almost immediately after Ginny had left the room. Quite a clever trick, but exhausting for her two very-much-hunted parents.

Harry expected today to be one of those nights, and he ventured outside into the garden, slamming the back door gently behind him, Ginny would've known Harry had gone outside.

The night was dark and dreary, it was a damp night and although it was not physically raining or anything, Harry could feel water vapour pressing against his skin. 

But when you got used to it the night was beautiful, although the abnormally bright moon was caught behind a gloomy cloud, most of the stars shone brightly. Venus was particularly bright and stood out amongst the smaller looking stars, a slightly bigger light in the sky. 

Harry looked up into the night sky; he glanced into the sky and then glanced again, after rubbing his eyes underneath his glasses. 

A shooting star, a star shooting so fast with such a variety of colours Harry had hardly any time to marvel at it's beauty. It was moving fast, even for a shooting star.

Feeling foolish, Harry wished upon the star, he had heard of people wishing upon shooting stars, it wasn't like he had much hope left in it, most of which Voldemort had drained out of him. But Harry was strong enough to never lose complete hope and faith, however much life seemed impossible. 

Harry watched the star move across the winter's night sky, and his sparkling green eyes followed it until it fell out of view.

YOU WANT A LIFE RID OF THE ONE YOU CALL VOLDEMORT? YOU WANT PEOPLE TO BE FREE?

Harry took a step back, absurd, he thought to himself. The idea had just popped into his head, like someone was forcing it into his brain. Harry closed his eyes and ignored it; it was usual for him to had sudden thoughts such as this.

ABSURD? NO, JUST ONE OF THE COUNTLESS POSSIBILITIES

Harry shook his head, why was he conversing with himself in his head? It was not something that he usually did anymore, all his conversations that took place were with Ginny, or with Elizabeth, although she was young and didn't understand words well. 

YOU ARE NOT CONVERSING WITH YOURSELF, YOU ARE SPEAKING TO SOMETHING THAT IS VERY MUCH REAL

Harry knew better than to dismiss that thought, he had lived in the wizarding world too long to think that was just a coincidence, shaking, although trying to be confident, Harry said aloud:

"Who are you?" Harry figured 'what are you?' Might insult whatever was speaking to him.

YOU SHOULD KNOW, YOU SUMMONED ME

Oh great, he was speaking with something with a harsh sense of humour, Harry decided to state the obvious.

"No, as a matter of fact I didn't summon you."

BELIEVE WHAT YOU LIKE, I WILL TAKE IT AS YOU NEVER SAW THE STAR THAT WAS ONLY VISIBLE TO YOU, THE STAR IT WAS ESSENTIAL FOR YOU TO SEE

This confused Harry, and his opinions were voiced.

"What?" he asked politely.

YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN

Harry shook his head, "I know none of the sort," there was a pause, the being seemed to be pondering it's answer. 

YOUR WISH UPON THE STAR AWAKENED ME

Pieces fell in to places…well not exactly; there were still many questions he wondered upon.

"Who are you?" Harry asked again, into the deep, dark blue sky. He noticed there were no sound around him, no gentle but cold breeze, the clouds in the dark sky were not moving. He realised time was frozen, and he realised the being in his presence had done it.

I AM A BEING WHO HAS COME TO REKINDLE THE FLAME LORD VOLDEMORT HAS VIOLENTLY BLOWN OUT

This, in itself, made sense, Harry nodded slowly, but no sound escaped his mouth. 

MAYBE I SHOULD USE A FORM YOU ARE MORE LIKELY TO UNDERSTAND

Harry opened his mouth to ask what, but there was a small tap on his shoulder, he turned around and to his deepest shock there was a girl no older than eleven. Or at least, she looked no older than eleven, and could easily pass for the usual human girl, but Harry had learned enough that night to know there was more to her than met the eye. 

She was nearly a head and a half shorter than Harry, and she had straight brown hair reaching her waist. She had a few freckles and deep hazel eyes; she glared at Harry with most unmistakably an impatient expression. 

Any question Harry could ask he knew she would answer in riddles, so Harry tried to ask the simplest questions, with the simplest answers.

"What is your name?" He asked her kindly, beginning to forget she was not just a little girl. 

"My name is nothing of your concern, although the name of the human of which's body I am borrowing is called Ellen." Then she spoke again, in a little girl's voice that held much more than it sounded. "I am not a girl, I have been alive years longer than you have. I know much more about what is to happen in your lifetime as of many others, and I should expect you, of all people would have learned not to judge by appearances." The girl suddenly seemed much older, whatever thoughts she was thinking, her eyes kept them to herself. Harry cursed himself for judging the being. 

"Ellen," He said gently, not knowing what else to call her, "Why are you here, what do you want?"

Ellen broke into an unmistakable smile, her eyes shone with a troubling glint.

"I have come to grant your wish," she smiled even more broadly, Harry had reason to feel insecure; she didn't know Ellen neither did he the being who possessed her. He knew that in everything in life there would always be a price to pay.

"To make a deal with you, Harry Potter," she told him, before he could open his mouth to reply, so there was some sort of price. And Harry had the feeling it wouldn't be money.

"You want me to…continue?" she asked, Harry nodded weakly, feeling sick and wanted to get to bed. He regretted being out here in the cold, dark night now, he regretted even meeting the being that took control of the young girl named Ellen.

"In five years from now, your side of good will triumph over Lord Voldemort and his powers of darkness," she paused, clearly waiting for the full effect of this sentence. Harry felt hope rise in his heart, and his face broke into the first true smile he'd shown for years.

"In five years from now, nearly everyone you love and know will be gone, Ginny, your daughter Elizabeth, not to mention your best friends Ron and Hermione to name a few, but there will be plenty more than that I assure you." Harry felt his heart skip a beat, he feared now even more for his friends and family than ever, and he hated the thoughts that Ellen's words had brought him.

What troubled him the most was that he knew she was speaking no lies, this was no foul trick played on him by Voldemort and his Death Eaters, for they did not have the sort of power he was witnessing before him. 

"There's more, isn't there?" Harry asked weakly, not wishing to hear Ellen's answer. She nodded slowly and then continued.

"I can stop this, I can stop Lord Voldemort, right here, right now, but of course, with everything in life and beyond, there is a price," Ellen said. Harry felt he knew this was what Ellen was coming to; she would ask a price worth much more than money or wealth. She would ask something very precious, something money couldn't buy.

Harry had no reason to believe she was telling the truth, he just felt so, and also, young girls didn't pop out of nowhere for no reason whatsoever, Ellen wanted something, and Harry saw she had that kind of determination, that scared him. 

"You want me to name the price?" She asked, she was sounding nice and kind, but she knew Harry wouldn't say no to this one chance. And he didn't say no.

"Go ahead," he muttered, afraid of what he might hear, clearly this would be something serious. 

Ellen's hazel eyes grew bigger with delight, and she smiled in a satisfied sort of way, she shook her long hair back.

"In order to stop five years of Voldemort's reign," she said, looking with interest to the strained expression on Harry's face, "You will have to give up five years of your own life." 

A thousand stabbing knives hit Harry at once, he had no real desire to leave his life for five years, not now he knew he and Ginny could be happy once more, raising Elizabeth like parents should.

This was one chance, he thought, and he wasn't going to blow it out of complete selfishness, he would either give up five years up of his own life, or have everything he loved destroyed and taken from him.

It was then Harry knew the answer, but choking it out was something-different altogether. He noticed for once that Ellen's eyes were glowing with concern, no matter how power-hungry she would always be, she was a naturally loving girl, nothing can change that, he guessed. He realised it was the actual young girl who was looking at him that moment, feeling for him and understanding. But she soon regained her rather cocky confident look, which just showed the being had regained control of her body.

"It's your call," she said softly, patting him on the shoulder, but having to stand on tiptoes. Then she looked at Harry's eyes and thoughtfully she added, "I never took Ellen's body by force, we agreed together, she is my only friend, although we are two different beings altogether." Then Harry knew Ellen's possessor was on the side of what is right, Ellen smiled.

"Without evil there is no good, " she smiled as she told him, "One thing cannot exist without the other, there is no good without evil, as there is no evil without good. It just so happens we fall onto the side that is right, and that is why good will always triumph over evil," she told him, "No matter what way." 

Harry slowly nodded; he fumbled around with his thumbs for a moment and then glanced slowly into Ellen's bright hazel eyes. 

"I will do what's right then, I will give up five years of my life for so many others," He said slowly but surely, "Whatever is to happen can happen when I return." Ellen nodded and smiled.

"Feel proud to do good," she said, patting him on the shoulder. Then she made him stare into her eyes once more.

"I realise you will want to tell your friends and family, to tell them you will be back and not to worry," she reached into the pocket of her black raincoat and pulled out a silver clock. 

"For this I will give you, two hours of your time," she glanced at the silver clock and pressed a knob, which made a loud clicking noise, before Harry could ask anything about it, Ellen lifted her serious eyes to him. 

"Carry this with you, it will remind you of how much time you have left, how much of the time that has already begun," Ellen grinned a satisfied smile, "Both you and it will disappear when the time is right," she finished. And then, without warning, there was the faintest pop and Ellen was gone, but by now Harry wasn't foolish enough to think she wasn't there. 

The breeze joined him once more, and the clouds continued to shift Elizabeth's loud crying continued out of her bedroom window, the clock was already ticking. 


	3. Say Goodbye

Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, however much I wish I did, the simplest fact on Earth is that I do not. Neither do I own the song, Say Goodbye.

Chapter 3 - Say goodbye

Harry wasted no time; he glanced up at the open window in Elizabeth's room, and heard Ginny speaking softly to her. They would not be finished for a while, without a second thought, Harry apparated straight to the forbidden forest, and then he walked hastily to Dumbledore's office, in Hogwarts. 

Harry had not been properly sure if Ellen had said she would dispose of Voldemort at the very moment he agreed with her, or after the two hours were up. He pondered this for a moment, and then rested his eyes upon Dumbledore's beautiful pet phoenix, Fawkes. Dumbledore himself, appeared not to be in, Harry stamped his foot impatiently, and looked at the silver clock with growing dread in his heart. What if he didn't have enough time to get back to Ginny? 

However, Dumbledore and a group of very old wizards soon entered; they looked as though they had something important to discuss

"Harry?" Dumbledore cocked his eye at him, the other wizards, who hadn't noticed, were babbling to each other in foreign languages before one of them seemed to take control, and spoke for them all in English. 

"You-Know--" he began, but changed his series of words after a swift look from Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort," he and the other wizards shuddered. "Has disappeared from any charts or maps we may have of his locations, it is possible he has used powerful dark magic to hide himself, it is also possible, a slim chance I know, he has, well, gone."

All the wizards started babbling once more in each of their languages to each other, some with frightened eyes, a few with more relaxed ones. Dumbledore rose his arms to quieten them down.

"I feel Harry here has something to say that we do not yet understand," Dumbledore said loudly, eyeing Harry with interest on the subject. 

At first, Harry felt his insides were turning to jelly as he thought of telling Dumbledore and a bunch of foreign wizards what seemed completely insane and ridiculous. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out, then he opened it again, feeling braver and spoke.

"Voldemort is gone," Harry said loudly, clearing his throat, clearly aware of the wizards looking at him like he was insane, "I know he is, something unexplainable happened today, which resulted in the end of the Dark Lord's reign." Harry felt like he was going to blush or something, Dumbledore nodded slowly, but confusion twinkled in his blue eyes. The group of wizards jabbered away again, Harry suspected some of them didn't understand English, soon enough though, their faces shared the same look of confusion. Harry felt he had a frustrated, impatient look on his face. He quickly asked if he could have a quiet word with Dumbledore, and soon enough he was speaking everything Ellen had told him to Dumbledore, of course, in a much shorter version.

At the end of it all, Dumbledore nodded with complex understanding. Harry sighed with relief, at least now one person didn't think he was mad, not two people, because Harry had spent the last few minutes wondering if he was insane. 

"I see you are eager to speak to some other people before you leave this world, before you leave, however, I ask you to return to Hogwarts the night you come back, where all of us will be waiting," Dumbledore said, lowering his half-moon-spectacles, whilst looking at Harry. Harry nodded anxiously, and looked swiftly to the little silver clock, he'd already spent three quarters of an hour of his valuable time. 

Dumbledore nodded goodbye, he and Harry exchanged a manly handshake.

"Farewell, Harry," he said quietly, before Harry disapparated out of Dumbledore's office to a rather abandoned looking landing. There were a child's toys thrown everywhere, in what looked like it must have been some kind of great game.

Harry walked down the staircase slowly; he could hear a television now, and a rather loud argument. Harry smiled to himself, he guessed his friends would always be the same. 

"Gimme that!" came a man's voice, from the same room the echoing noises of a television were protruding from. 

"Oh, stop being such a baby, Ron, it's a remote control, you'll give Haile a bad impression," said a strong female voice, and in return, there was a small baby's giggle. 

"She's giggling at us now," said Ron, in a moaning kind of voice, "just because you won't give me that thing." Once again there was a loud baby's laugh, Harry couldn't help but smile himself.

Quickly he pushed open the living room door. The first thing he saw was Ron reaching over for a remote control, which Hermione was holding far away from him, then of course there was their daughter, Haile, laughing at the two whilst playing with a few baby toys.

"This wouldn't be a bad time to intrude?" Harry said, Ron and Hermione looked up at the sound of their friend's voice, Haile's eyes moved from her parents to the TV.

Hermione looked a bit shocked to see Harry at the present, but nevertheless, she asked if he'd want tea or something, before scuttling out of the room to find her wand. 

Ron, of course, was more relaxed about the whole thing, he picked Haile off the floor, Haile wore a confused expression and didn't appear to want to be pulled back from the TV. Harry chortled at the confused look on the father and daughter's faces, for different reasons, but they did look like quite a pair with the same red hair and freckles, except Haile's hair was pretty curly. 

"So what's up Harry? Why are you here? Where's Ginny?" Ron asked as soon as Hermione had returned, with a few cups of tea floating by her side, which soon made their way towards the table near the left side of the room. 

Harry explained everything to his best friends, and, although Haile wasn't exactly quiet through the whole thing, they understood, or at least Hermione might of, Harry wasn't so sure about Ron, but Hermione would explain it quicker to him. They both nodded, now their attention had been diverted from the TV, the remote control was left abandoned. Haile managed to wiggle her way out of Ron's long arms and grabbed the control and began to press all the buttons, giggling hysterically. 

Harry shook his head while Hermione used the summoning charm to regain the control; Haile tried to grab it again as it flew out of her clenched hands.

"Sometimes I wonder what you've been feeding her," Harry said, they all laughed, although Ron and Hermione turned slightly pink. Haile, of course, sat in confusion through all the laughing, before falling asleep on the couch.

Harry suddenly remembered about the time, he grabbed the clock out his pocket quickly, he'd been half an hour, which gave him three quarters of an hour to be back with Ginny. He quickly said his goodbyes to Ron and Hermione before hastily apparating back home.

He apparated straight in front of a very worried and panic-struck Ginny, the moment she saw him a look of relief filled her face.

"Harry, where were you? I thought something had happened…" she trailed off, Harry kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry," he murmured, Ginny nodded, her eyes filled with happiness to be back with Harry, and that was when Harry felt guilty for having to leave her so suddenly. It was then he didn't want to tell Ginny anything, he wanted to still be with her, always. But time was ticking, Harry knew. And Ginny had every right to know.

"Gin, why don't we sit down?" Harry said, indicating the sofa, Ginny looked confused but nodded. They sat down on the sofa as soon as Ginny had rearranged the cushions.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked, gazing into Harry's bright green eyes, they were riddled with an expression she couldn't read. 

"Ginny," Harry began, Ginny's warm smile was fading, "I want you to know that this isn't your fault," Ginny opened her mouth and closed it again in confusion. But Harry knew Ginny too well to not expect her to find a way to blame herself for the whole incident. 

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked again, anymore tension might kill her, thought Harry. 

"When I went outside earlier," Harry began, Ginny was nodding, " there was this star, and, I thought I was being stupid at the time, but I wished for a world without Voldemort… . and it came true." Harry finished, Ginny cocked her head, things like that didn't just happen out of the blue.

"But…" Ginny said, Harry waited for her to finish, "what's the catch?" Harry knew it. Ginny had seen there was no way to get tremendous evil like that of Voldemort wished away without some kind of price. Her brown eyes were wide and it looked like she didn't want to hear what was coming next, the way she knew she was about to.

"To prevent five years of further war, I have to give up five years of my life," Harry said, tears were swelling in Ginny's eyes.

"You're joking, right?" Ginny choked out, but they both knew Harry wasn't, she fastened her arms around Harry tightly, normally Harry would've made fake choking noises, but this wasn't the time. 

"Ginny…" Harry trailed off, he hugged her back, he noticed he was crying too, and rubbed his eyes with a sleeve. 

She kissed him, and he kissed back, for a long time, Harry sat there comforting Ginny. 

__

In the years to come

Will you think about these moments that we shared?

"Two hours?" Ginny asked when they finally broke apart, "and you've already used most of it? That's too short," she said, tears falling down her face. Harry nodded, and she cried upon his shoulder again, giving Harry both a wet shoulder and an even more upset feeling. 

__

In years to come

Are you gonna think it's over?

And how we lived each day with no regrets?

Ginny clenched Harry's hand firmly.

"Harry," she said, "When you come back, we'll be waiting for you, everyone."

__

Nothing lasts forever though we want it to

The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you

"Well, then," Ginny sniffled, Harry pulled out the small silver clock and showed it to her.

__

Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts in your heart,

is the only way for destiny

"Destiny, leaves us two minutes, together and alone," Harry told her, Ginny nodded, she found his lips and kissed with a very true love.

__

Sometimes goodbye, though it hurts,

is the only way now for you and me

"The only way," Ginny mumbled, "Thank you, Harry."

__

Though it's the hardest thing to say

I'll miss your love in every way

"I'll miss you," Harry and Ginny both said at the same, time, and broke into the same sort of smile.

__

So say goodbye

But don't you cry

Cos true love never dies

But then Ginny burst into tears again, Harry rubbed his finger on her tears.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," he said, she looked up into his eyes, brown met green.

__

In a year from now

Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'd never done

"I think we should go outside," Harry said, "It's a beautiful night.." Ginny nodded.

__

In five years from now

Then we'll see each other

Standing on the same street corner though it rains

"I would like that," Ginny smiled, the couple made their way to the door, which Harry opened, they went outside, the clouds unveiled the perfect half moon, although it was drizzling, the night was amazing and very soothing.

__

Each and every end is always written in the stars

If only I could stop the world

I'd make this last

"I can't wait for five years to pass," Ginny smiled, rain was all over her face and hair, and Harry doubted he had even a minute to remain with her, in her arms as she was in his. 

__

Sometimes goodbye, so it hurts in your heart,

is the only way for destiny

"It won't be long, you're strong Ginny, you can handle it," Harry said to her, she nodded and bit her lip.

"I guess."

__

Sometimes goodbye, so it hurts,

is the only way now for you and me

"I guess we should say our…" Ginny started.

__

Though it's the hardest thing to say

I'll miss your love in every way

"Goodbyes," Harry finished. 

__

I'll miss your love in every way

So say goodbye (so say goodbye)

"Goodbye Harry, I'll miss you," Ginny said softly, gazing into Harry's eyes.

"Goodbye, Ginny, I'll miss you too, in every way, even if you do steal the covers at night," Harry told her, Ginny blushed, but she was crying nevertheless. Her hair was plastered to her face, the rain had got worse, and lightning was striking close to them. But that all seemed so far away.

__

But don't you cry

Cos true love never dies

Harry could feel himself slowly disappearing into the night, it was a new experience, even for him, (who'd had most things happen to him at one point or another,) he called his final goodbyes to a Ginny who refused to let go.

"Goodbye, for now, Ginny, and goodbye to Lizzie, up there," he said, indicating Elizabeth's room. Ginny smiled.

"I love you, Harry, goodbye," she said, wiping her tears away from her completely wet face. And Harry disappeared into the night. 

__

And when you need my arms to run into

I'll come for you

Nothing will ever change the way I feel

"Harry!" Ginny cried into the empty night, the moon seemed not so bright and beautiful, the rain had drenched her, and she had just begun to realise the danger of the lightning she was so near to.

"Harry! I'll love you forever!" she screamed, with no-one to hear her. 

__

Sometimes goodbye, so it hurts in your heart,

is the only way for destiny

Sometimes goodbye, so it hurts,

is the only way now for you and me

Though it's the hardest thing to say

I'll miss your love in every way 

So say goodbye

But don't you cry

Because a true love never dies

"A true love never dies," Ginny said to herself, and then there was only the rain ferociously hitting her face and body, the lightning striking down in some places she knew of, and of course, Elizabeth's wails from the open window in her bedroom.

THE END

There will indeed be a sequel.

Thanks again for beta-ing, Hermione 'DB' Granger

Hope you liked - and please review!

Rachelfan5000


End file.
